twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (5 Key elements and Pictures)
MTV lists 5 Key Scenes from the new BD part 2 Teaser! MTV has compiled their list, of what they thought to be the 5 key scenes that were shown in the newly released Breaking Dawn part 2 teaser trailer. If you missed the teaser or want to see it again you can do so HERE. Check out their top 5 scenes below. The Red-Eye Reveal One of the key characteristics of vampires are those blood-red eyes, and Bella's steal the show when they get their own close-up in the trailer. When the camera shows them as she is standing with Edward, we know the transformation is complete. The scene will speak to fans who having been craving this next step for Bella the first movie. Bella on the Hunt {C}Several shots give us a preview of Vampire Bella in action, including her new lightning-fast speed and desire to hunt for blood. We see her running through the forest and, in the last shot of the trailer, eyeing a deer. This is a pivotal moment for Bella. since she now understands the bloodthirst that Edward has been fighting the entire span of their love affair. Her Revelation About Being a Vampire Bella's personal struggles seem to be over, and her line in the trailer proves that she's finally found her true identity. She says, "After 18 years of being utterly ordinary, I finally found that I can shine." The usually reserved Bella is now strong and full of confidence, prompted by her newfound immortality. Jacob Meeting Up With Her {C}After years of pining away for Bella, Jacob, still as toned and beefy as ever, meets up with his former love, and he realizes that while she is now vampire, well, she is also still Bella. He tells her, "I didn't expect you to seem so you." This is a turning point for the werewolf, who has always struggled with Bella's decisions, especially when they could be fatal to her life as a mortal and or any chances he might have with her. Edward's totally into it {C}As they stand, feeling each other out, Edward confesses, "You're so beautiful. We're the same temperature now." We assume in vampire speak, that's pretty sexy and romantic. While he may not always have been onboard with Bella's choices — like keeping their half-vampire super spawn despite nearly dying in childbirth — he now seems at ease with the new life they can lead together, forever. The long-awaited final film in the franchise opens in November. Screencaps from Target 5min Sneak Peak/Preview of BD part 2! Lots and lots of stills all from the complete 5 min. Preview/Sneak peak Target showed from BD part 2 at their midnight release party for the part 1 DVD. Enjoy all these amazing screencaps! They're just so ah! Word cannot descrive how excited I am for this movie! November can't get here fast enough! Enjoy guys! Gallary http://twilightsagaupdatesnews.blogspot.com.au/2012/03/mtv-lists-5-key-scenes-from-new-bd-part.html http://twilightsagaupdatesnews.blogspot.com.au/2012/02/screencaps-from-target-5min-sneak.html http://en.twilightpoison.com/ Category:Blog posts